


Why me?

by EmEm_12



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Fear, Gen, Normal Life, Protectiveness, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmEm_12/pseuds/EmEm_12
Summary: Farah wondering why she always gets into life or death situations, and why people can't mind their own business and stay where they are.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammatical or spelling errors are a mistake, so feel free to leave them in the comments!
> 
> Enjoy this tidbit of something!

Why did she always get herself into these situations? Would it be too much to ask to just have a normal life? To not have to worry about the lives of friends and family, but of seemingly every other person, as none could do it themselves. 

“Don’t stop now,”

Perhaps a dog or cat to play with at night. The ability to lose herself in her emotions and not have to worry about killing someone because of it. Family dinner in a small cottage by the ocean, away from people that seemed to hate her. 

“Bloom!”

But no. She was stuck with this. How did a perfectly calm afternoon turn into this? Why wasn’t she curled up on her couch immersed in her book, a strong cup of tea her only company. Lord only knows.

**5 hours ago**

“I’m seeing words,” She groaned. Setting her pen down she slumped back in her chair and rested her head in her hands. Luna had been increasingly difficult since the start of the new year, requiring more and more of Farah’s precious little free time to be placed into paperwork and meetings. 

“The headmistress is,” The door to her office slammed open. She sighed internally, neglecting to move her head from its position. 

“As Callum said, I’m busy right now. A closed door means no interruptions unless it's a life or death situation. Is it?” She snapped, glaring down at the desk. 

“You said I was always welcome!” 

Farah cringed internally, “Serves me right for not looking up,” She muttered quietly, “Sorry flower, of course you are. I thought you were someone else. Anyone else. Yeesh, that sounds feeble,”

“Umm, yea a little bit, considering your a mind fairy and all, but we have a problem,” 

“Just add it to the list,” Terra scoffed offendedly, “Sorry, sorry. That sounded not the best, what’s wrong?” She forced herself to straighten her back and meet the girl's eyes. This is why she did not expect to meet Aisha’s instead, “Umm, uh. Sorry, I um,”

“Yea, auntie we have a big problem,” 

“Auntie?” 

Great. Not only had she just used Terra’s pet name in front of her new friends resulting in Terra slipping up as well, completely embarrassed herself in front of her students, and deformed into a stuttering mess, but she had been with an empath. Her student no less, and she hadn’t hidden any of her emotions. Throwing up her shields quickly, she forced the rising color in her cheeks back down. 

“What’s wrong Terra?”

“It’s Bloom. Stella gave her the ring of Solaria, and she went back to Earth through the graveyard portal,”

“What! Why would Stella do that!” She pushed back from the desk hard and stood up, “Did Stella go with her? Is she already back?” 

“No. Stella’s in the suite right now, and Bloom’s on Earth,”

“Shit. Callum!” 

Callum poked his head through the door, “Yes? Would you like me to,”

“No time! I’m going out. Any major crises can be reported to Saul ,” 

She pushed the girls towards the door, grabbing her coat with her magic as she went. She flicked her hand once they were outside and the door locked with a click. She was halfway down the hallway before anyone had regained their senses. 

“Why would she do that! With the burned one on the loose no less,” Farah fumed as she practically ran through the hallway of the fairy hall, oblivious to the looks she was getting. She flung the door open with her magic and broke into an all out run across the lawn. She slowed as the stone circle came into view, gasping as she massaged the stitch in her side. As much as time was of the essence, she would have to proceed through the forest more slowly and alertly. Otherwise she may come face to face with what she never wanted to see again. 

“Ms. Dowling! Is everything alright?”

God she has a sugar sweet voice. 

“Yes Beatrix. Everything’s fine. Go back to the castle,” Farah ground out, forcing her voice to stay level as she gasped for the breath her lungs desperately wanted. 

“Are you sure? If something wrong I can come help or,”

“Look Beatrix, no offense but I’m really not in the mood and I don’t have the time this right now. Just go back to Alfea, and stay inside. It’s getting late,”

“Is this to do with the farmer that was found dead? Was it a bear, wolf, or something much scarier?” 

I swear if she doesn’t go to the castle now, I’m going to flay her, “Last time I checked, you were not the headmistress. Therefore you are to go back to the castle. That’s an order,”

“Really? I don’t think it’s a wolf or bear,” She continued on, ignoring Farah.

“Beatrix! You have five seconds to go back to the castle before I put you in detention for the next month,”

Beatrix stopped and frowned. 

“Five, four,”

“Fine,” Beatrix said loudly, turning on her heel to head back to the castle. Farah rolled her eyes and started towards the edge of the circle where the barrier was located. The familiar prickle of magic passed through her, and she began towards the graveyard. She was uncomfortably aware of how unsuited for the task she currently was, wearing a pair of heels and no weaponry whatsoever. Each step sounded like an avalanche in the cool evening air. 

“Well Farah, you lied to your student. Hooray. Now she knows she’s a changeling, and she’s out there with no protection. A burned one is on the loose, it's already killed someone, and you’re crashing through the forest like a dinner bell. I must admit, not one of your best days. And I’m talking to myself. There is so going to be hell to pay when I get back,” She murmured, unsure if she was actually talking or if everything was inside her head. 

She sighed in exasperation, throwing her magic out around her to scan for life. Nothing. So much for that hope. Bloom was not coming back through the portal or on her way back to Alfea. On the bright side, the burned one was nowhere near either. The first gravestones came into view as she continued towards the small shack that housed the portal. 

“Here goes nothing,” she placed her hand on the door and felt the wood pulse with magic, “Earth, Gardenia,” A sharp crack echoed through the forest as the door burst open. 

Lovely old Earth, and a creepy warehouse to go along with it. She closed the door quietly, keeping the magic flowing between worlds. Now all she had to do was find Bloom, wherever she was, and convince to return to Alfea. Piece of cake. She turned to exit the building, and many things happened. An ear splitting roar echoed through the warehouse, the clang of a metal grate being kicked, and a frantic fire fairy scrambling through a vent near the floor. She ran at Farah watching the grate behind her. She skidded to a stop a few feet away as she noticed the mind fairy’s presence. 

“Don’t stop now,” She pointed at the door and it slammed open. Bloom nodded and ran towards it. And she heard the sickening growl behind her. She turned slowly, watching the burned one drop from a shaft in the ceiling. A growl she had hoped to never hear again. A monster she never wanted to be within a hundred miles of. 

Oh, wouldn’t a normal life be so amazing every once in a while. 


End file.
